New Student
by Sirvio The Mualank Inside
Summary: karna ada ksalahan fic ku yg sama judulnya maka aku mengeditnya mohon review !


**New Student**

**Warning :geje,abal,oc,typo(s)**

**Saint Seiya Disclamer Masami Kurumada**

**Ciri-ciri Siron :**

**Rambut mirip Aioria warna biru**

**Seorang ninja  
><strong>

**Mata berwarna sappire**

**Umur 18 tahun (bukan umur asli)**

**Menjadi patner Camus**

Suatu hari di desa ninja hiduplah seorang anak bernama Siron. Ia adalah seorang ninja yang kuat dan berani, namun desanya telah hancur karna perang dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari guru.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Sanctuary aku dengar disini ada saint, sebaiknya aku coba berguru pada salah satu seorang gold saint kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya" kata Siron. Lama ia berkeliling akhirnya dia sampai juga di 12 kuil, betapa terkejutnya begitu dia melihat banyak anak tangga yg ada di 12 kuil dan mulailah ia menelusuri anak tangga tersebut.

Sesampainya di kuil Aries Mu ternyata di kuil itu kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa karna Mu sedang ada di Jamir."Wah sepertinya di kuil Aries ini kosong tidak ada seorangpun sebaiknya aku pergi ke kuil selanjutnya" kata Siron.

Sementara itu di kuil Taurus, Aldebaran mulai merasakan cosmo yang asing baginya dia pun berpikir pasti itu adalah seorang musuh.

Pada saat Siron memasuki kuil Taurus tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya dengan cepat dia pun menghindar "hei tampakkanlah dirimu yang sesungguhnya aku ingin berbicara padamu" kata Siron, dan mulai ada sahutan "hm….. baiklah aku akan menampakan diriku asalkan kau memberitahu dulu maksud dan tujuanmu datang kesini" kata Aldebaran.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu tujuanku datang kesini adalah untuk menjadi seorang saint sekarang tunjukan wujud asli mu" kata Siron, tak lama kemudian datanglah Aldebaran menghampiri Siron, mulailah ia bertanya kepada Siron "hei siapa namamu nak ?" Tanya Aldebaran, "namaku Siron !" jawab Siron, "jadi kau dating ke sini untuk menjadi seorang saint ya?", "ya tentu saja ", "jadi apa kau mau menjadi muridku ?" Tanya Aldebaran.

"Maaf kalau itu tidak bisa karna aku ingin berguru pada oranga yg sama elemen dasar sepertiku yaitu elemen air"jawab Siron, "kalau begitu tidak apa-apa ?" kata Aldebaran, "maaf kalau mengecewakan mu !"jawab Siron, "oh ya aku belum tahu darimana kamu tinggal ?" Tanya Aldebaran lagi.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah desa ninja tapi desaku telah hancur karna perang"jawab Siron, "kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kuil Aquarius" kata Aldebaran.

Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius, Siron di suruh Aldebaran menunggu di luar, "sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini aku akan berbicara pada Camus !" kata Aldebaran kepada Siron, "baiklah" jawab Siron.

Masuklah Aldebaran ke kuil Camus untuk berbicara padanya "hei Camus ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Alebaran ramah, "apa ?" Tanya Camus dingin, "ada ang ingin menjadi muridmu !" jawab Aldenaran, "siapa namanya ?" Tanya Camus (lagi), "namanya Siron lebih baik kita keluar saja karna orangnya ada diluar" jawab Aldebaran, "hm… baiklah "jawab Camus.

Sesampainya mereka diluar mereka melihat Siron yang menunggu mulailah Camus mendekatinya dan menanyakannya "jadi nama mu Siron ya ?"Tanya Camus, "iya" jawab Siron, "kau berasal dari mana ?" Tanya Camus (lagi), "aku dari desa ninja yg telah hancur karna perang"jawab Siron, "jika kau ingin menjadi muridku pergilah kau ke Siberia dan aku akan menyuruh muridku Hyoga untuk mengajarimu setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu di Sanctuary" kata Camus, mulailah Siron pergi ke Siberia.

Hyoga pun diberi tahu Camus yang ada di Siberia, akan ada seorang murid baru bernama Siron. Sesampainya Siron di Siberia ia pun bertemu dengan Hyoga yang ada di Siberia Hyoga pun bertanya kepada Siron,"Apakah kau Siron ?" Tanya Hyoga pada Siron, "ya, dan apakah kau Hyoga ? Tanya Siron, "ya aku Hyoga jadi kau yang akan murid baru itu ya baiklah sekarang kita kerumahku saja" kata Hyoga.

Sampainya mereka di rumah Hyoga, Hyoga lansung memberi minuman hangat kepada Siron."Kapan kita mulai berlatih ?" Tanya Siron, "besok akan ku latih !" jawab Hyoga.

Lama mereka berlatih akhirnya Siron berhasil dan menciptakan beberapa jurus baru seperti sword of es,armor es,dan tebasan king aorora, sekarang harus berlatih melawan Camus. Siron pun melawan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan ia juga menggabungkan tehnik ninjanya untuk melawan Camus akhirnya ia berhasil. Dan Camus menyuruhnya untuk berpasangan dengannya, "kamu berhasil dan mampu menguasai absolute zore maka dari itu kamu akan menjadi patner saya" kata Camus, "hm… baiklah sensei" jawab Siron.

**Fin**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
